


how would it feel to die?

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Death, Other, Poetry, im ok guys im not suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: how would is feel to die? is my soul worth saving? is there a God out there to save me?





	how would it feel to die?

**Author's Note:**

> just something I've been thinking about for a while. like idk this is just me venting. but I'm ok guys I swear

how would it feel to die?

is it fast, like driving a car on the high way?

or is it slow?

is it like being rocked asleep, falling asleep by your mother's humming?

or is it violent, like being slapped or falling down a flight of stairs 

Will it be like the rush you get when you ride a rollercoaster?

is it quiet, is it safe?

is it being wrapped up in a blanket?

what would it be like?

Will I be embraced by my family? or will it be a endless abyss full of nothing?

would I feel anything afterwards, is my soul  worth saving?

Will I meet my God or will I meet the devil?

is there a God out there at all?

though I don't kneel down to him, would he save me?

though he is holy I don't know holiness 

what is my soul even worth?

how does it feel to die?


End file.
